


Lashton Ageplay 2

by cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Baby!Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been like this. Loving being the youngest of the group and being doted on by everyone that came across him. He felt so shy and small sometimes and now that Ashton knew about his desires, he felt even shyer and smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashton Ageplay 2

It started when Ashton caught Luke sucking his thumb during scary movie night. They were half way through _The Killers 3_ when Michael announced they were out of popcorn and volunteered Calum to get some more. So after a quick argument between the two, Ashton finally kicked them out (very literally, actually) and made them both go up before assuming control of the remote and pausing the movie.

“Lukey?” Ashton looked over at the dark blue blanket next to him, glancing at the sprigs of golden hair that popped out from the top of it, being the only part of Luke that was showing.

Ashton lifted the fuzzy thing just in time to see Luke snatch his thumb out of his mouth.

He couldn’t keep from giggling.

“Lukey, were you sucking your thumb?” Ashton broke out into a harsh fit of laughter as Luke squeezed his eyes shut and tried to tell himself this hadn’t happened.

“I wasn’t-”

“Oi!” the curly haired one called. “Luke was sucking his thumb! I’m so fucking Keeking this.”

“No!” Luke squealed and tried to push Ashton’s threatening phone away. “Stop, I wasn’t-”

“Luke, here, was just trying to suck his thumb because he’s a big baby when it comes to scary movies.” Ashton flashed his phone towards the T.V. screen, trying to avoid his friend’s kicking feet.

“He also throws tantrums when he doesn’t get his way.” It was back on Luke’s red face now.

“Ash, please stop,” He whimpered quietly, but Ashton would have none of it.

“What’s that, Lukey? D’You want a bottle now?”

That did it for Luke. He angrily got up and sped up the stairs to his room. It was his mom’s house after all, so he could control where he went, especially when she wasn’t there.

“What’s wrong, mate?” He heard Michael’s voice say, but he ignored it and slammed the door.

Downstairs, Ashton was still giggling and posting the Keek for all of the fans to see.

“Ashton, mate, maybe you should go talk to him,” Calum said, coming in from the kitchen with a giant bowl of fresh popcorn. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Luke that upset.”

The curly haired boy sighed and walked slowly upstairs to Luke’s room. It was just a joke after all. Why should Luke be so disheartened by it?

“Lukey?” Ashton said softly, knocking at the door a few times before letting himself in. “Are you alright? It was just a-”

He stopped mid-sentence as he took in his poor best friend all tangled up in the bed sheets with quiet sobs coming from his mouth.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Lukey boy. It was all just a joke. You know that right?” He came over and sat on the bed, causing Luke to stiffen up.

“If it was any of the other boys, I would have done it to them, too.”

Luke wiped his eyes and stared angrily at Ashton.

“Don’t you ever think?” he spat. “Maybe that’s a coping mechanism that I have when it comes to things that make me anxious. Maybe I need to act younger in order to feel better.”

Luke blushed at this last sentence, ready to leave the room out of embarrassment, but Ashton grabbed his arm, still surprised that his usually quiet friend had gotten so mad.

“Lukey, do you… I mean… do you like being babied?”

The moon shining through the window cast a pale light on Luke’s tear-stricken and humiliated face as he started to practically hyperventilate.

“Never meant… f-for this t-to happen…” His words shook as his anxiety rose.

Ashton panicked. “No, Lukey, it’s ok. It’s ok. It’s perfectly ok. The boys and I will take care of you, yeah?

Luke shook his head quickly, grasping onto Ashton’s shirt for support as he started to cry again from fear.

“Yes we will, Luke. We’ll do anything you need us to.”

“Don’t t-tell them,” Luke stuttered out. “P-please.”

Ashton mentally smacked himself. “Fine, Lukey. It will just be me, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

He cradled Luke into his arms, so that Luke’s head was against his chest.

“Be my baby, okay?” Ashton’s voice shook as he said it, looking into Luke’s watery blue eyes.

But the blond was starting to calm down now with his words, so he figured it would only help if he said more.

“Want a bottle, Lukey? I’ll fix one up for you.” Soft hands ran through soft hair as the words were spoken. “Make you feel better.”

Luke lower lip quivered and he buried his head further into Ashton, praying that that was ‘yes’ enough for his older friend.

“Alright, babe. Let me just get up and I’ll go fix you one, okay?” Ashton pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood up, causing his friend to tremble.

“No, Lukey boy. Don’t cry.” He put a hand on Luke’s broad shoulder. “I won’t be gone long. Just wait.”

He turned and walked from the room and Luke lied back down, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He had always been like this. Loving being the youngest of the group and being doted on by everyone that came across him. He felt so shy and small sometimes and now that Ashton knew about his desires, he felt even shyer and smaller.

It seemed to take a few minutes longer than it should have to get the bottle and Luke started to worry that Ashton was standing him up and telling the other boys about his stupid attitude, only to come in with a sippy cup in hand, full of warm milk.

“Couldn’t find any bottles, Lukey boy, but I did find this.” Ashton sat down on the bed again and let Luke lie down in his arms. “Here. Drink.”

Luke blushed but took the open part up to his mouth a sucked, relishing the taste of the sweet vanilla almond milk.

“Good boy. Such a good boy, Lukey.” Ashton smiled at the pet name and brushed his hand through his friend’s hair again.

They sat there for a few minutes longer until Luke finally finished and pushed the cup away, too embarrassed to look at his older friend.

“I told the boys to go on without us. I hope that’s okay.” Ashton said, helping Luke sit up next to him.

Luke nodded and stared at his feet, swinging them back and forth.

After a moment of silence he spoke up.

“Um, thanks, Ash. Thanks for helping me.”

Ashton smiled and patted Luke on the back. “Anytime, mate. Anytime.”

It was a rush of interlocked eyes and then Luke kissed him, soft and sweet and Ashton didn’t know what to do because he sure as heck did not like boys but this… this was okay because it was Luke. And because he knew his friend just needed to be comforted right now.

But as their lips parted and the kiss got more heated, Ashton realized what Luke was doing.

He pulled away from a desperate Luke.

“Not gonna fuck you, Lukey, if that’s what you want. You’re too vulnerable right now.” He gave a soft smile, now finding it hard himself to make eye contact.

“Need you, Ash,” Luke said quietly and then they were kissing again and Ashton was on top of him.

He groaned softly as Ashton tugged his hair gently.

“What is this?” the older boy whispered into the kiss. “What are we doing?”

“Need you to take care of me, Ash.” Luke was dead serious. “Need you to kiss me.”

Ashton sighed and squeezed Luke’s hips, pressing harder with his mouth.

Luke tried thrusting his hips up onto his friend’s but Ashton refused.

“No, Lukey. I said you were too vulnerable right now. You’re being naughty and not listening.”

Luke whimpered and wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist, trying to press him down harder for any kind of friction he could get.

Ashton chuckled and tumbled off.

“I thought I just told you no, mate. Do you want to be punished?” His hands were on his hips now, staring at poor, needy Luke, who pouted at him.

Ashton rolled his eyes and grabbed Luke’s arm, pulling him off the bed. “Alright, mister. Come on and let’s go tell the boys we want to watch another movie, yeah?”

Luke nodded and they went down.

When Michael and Calum wouldn’t budge on watching something different, Ashton let Luke fall asleep on his lap and nobody said a word when he brought his thumb to his mouth.


End file.
